Jarrl
The Jarrl are a humanoid sentient species, who following the destruction of their homeworld, Sharrd, due to their Sun exploding, were forced out into space and lived on the Jarrl Fleet. The fleet was encountered by the Evokar, whilst on their first interstellar mission in the Von Nadaa System in 18 BD. The Jarrl were later invited to join the Evokar on their homeworld, Nal Evok. Since their settlement on Nal Evok, the Jarrl have become grateful to their so called 'saviours' and have come into greater contact with the rest of the pardusian races, alongside the Evokar, and have gained a foothold in pardusian society contrary to their small population. The Jarrl are known for their elegence, and talent in the arts, and since settling on Nal Evok, have brought new and colourful cultural influences to the Evokar. Biology The Jarrl are a humanoid sentient species originating from the former temperate planet of Sharrd. The Jarrl are mono-gender race, however having similar appearance to Parnithian females, and are sometimes wrongly known as an all female race. The Jarrl have an extremely long lifespan, spanning up to 400 years, and some that were initially discovered in 18 BD, had been alive since their departure from their homeworld. The Jarrl have a similar complexion to Parnithians including a similar facial structure and facial features, however their physical appearance is very different from Parnithians. All Jarrl have three fingers on each hand, including an aposable 'thumb.' The Jarrl's legs are bowed back considerably compared to other 'humanoid' races. With the Jarrl being a mono-gender race they reproduce asexually, however melding their genes with another's to create a child has become a popular way for reproduction in modern Jarrl society. Being asexual the Jarrl often to do not have a partner as such, however companionship is a major part of Jarrlian society. Culture The Jarrl have a long and rich heritage bringing on a rich culture, however today much of their traditional culture has been replaced by their popular culture, centred around colourful and surrealistic images and 'Ja Waii' meaning 'cute' in Jarrla, and Ja Waii is used by some institutions to create childish figures that connect with younger Jarrl, similar to Japanese Culture of RL. Jarrlan fashion is centred around colourful fabrics and patterns, and also Ja Waii. Jarrlian culture is also centred majorly around their advanced technology, with the use of it involved in most major cultural traditions and events. However contrary to major belief due to their culture, the Jarrl are also majorly centred around knowledge, and the conservation of their ancestral history and knowledge, with the Jarrl Insitute of Knowledge, located in the Jarrlian capital, Han Weii on Nal Evok. Government Jarrl Fleet The Jarrl Fleet had a form of interim government, headed by a Martriarch. The government during the 230 years that they had been residing in the fleet had stayed in a state of emergency for almost the entire time, and had imposed Martial law on several occasions. Pardusian Brotherhood The Jarrl became a part of the Pardusian Brotherhood following contact with the Evokar and later the greater parudusian community, and their Council overseeing the territory of Jarrl on Nal Evok, represents the race in the greater Pardusian Community. Jarrlian Worlds Former *Sharrd - Homeworld, now destroyed. *Kejwaii - Sole Jarrlian Colony, now destroyed Current *Nal Evok - Living alongside the Evokar, following invitation. Category:Pardus Cluster